1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a method of generating surround sound with channels processing separately and in particular to one which can enhance the left and right channels of a stereo system to provide a simulated three dimensional effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional way of enhancing a conventional stereo system to provide a three dimensional effect must be achieved by professionals thereby making it too expensive to afford for ordinary people and therefore rendering it difficult to promote widely.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method of generating surround sound with channels processing separately which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to a method of generating surround sound with channels processing separately and in particular to one which can provide a three dimensional effect enhancement from the left and right channels of a stereo sound system.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a method of generating surround sound with channels processing separately includes steps of transmitting left and right channel signals separately to a first multiple frequency phase shift processor, a pre-set equalizer and a second multiple frequency phase shift processor without addition and subtraction thereby providing a stereo sound position enhancement processing, transmitting left and right space signals separately to two multiple frequency phase shift processors, two stereo signal difference processors and a pre-set equalizer to provide a surround sound enhancement processing, and transmitting left channel signals, left space signals, right channel signals and right space signals separately to respective variable amplifiers to adjust output amplitude after the sound position enhancement processing and the surround sound enhancement processing and then summing up output signals to obtain three dimensional effect enhancement.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which apreferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.